


Wizards and Wolves: Four Horsemen.

by malfoible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love conquers all. minor character death., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards and Wolves: Four Horsemen.

The Four Horsemen had ridden into Beacon Hills together.  
Not many of the townspeople paid them any attention.  
Even when the weird stuff began to happen very few people blamed the four strangers.  
Maybe if they had realised who they were they might have taken more notice.

Stiles was the first one to realise who they were but not until Death had claimed Isaac.

Looking for a reason for his friends death his investigations had turned up the legend of the Four Horsemen. 

There comes a rider on a pale horse and his name is Death.

Death takes Isaac quickly, as an innocent.

Scott is in hospital covered with suppurating boils as Pestilence sits quietly in the corner of the room invisible to everyone except Stiles.  
The doctors can’t help him. They have no idea what they are dealing with.

Derek has been taken by War to fight and to be beaten time and again.  
Stiles is shown visions of Derek fighting till he is almost dead then being left to recover.  
War watches until he is strong enough then they fight again.

The Sheriff has his hands full with all the townsfolk.   
The roads are blocked and stores are running out of food as Famine holds the town in the palm of his hand. 

Only Stiles is left in the midst of all this, left standing like a beacon, wanting and needing to help, to save his friends, to chase away the Four Horsemen from his town. 

He has watched Derek been beaten and is almost in despair when he thinks of Harry and reaches out for help.

He uses Derek’s link to Teddy to ask for help.

When Harry and Draco hear what has been going on they apparate immediately.

Stiles looks worn and lost. Harry gives him a quick hug “Ok tell us everything, leave nothing out.”

“About two weeks ago these Four Horsemen rode into town. I think they are The Four Horsemen. You know Death, War, Famine and Pestilence.”

He looked at the two wizards wondering if they would believe him and was relieved when they seem to accept what he was saying. 

“Then Isaac died. Very quickly and they can’t find out what caused it. He was… he was an Innocent.  
I read Death always takes an Innocent first.  
Then Scott got this plague thing, well it seems like a plague, the doctors haven’t got a clue.   
This man without a face is sitting in the corner of his room but no one can see him except me.  
That’s really freaking me out but so is what wrong with Scott.   
Then there’s Derek and that why I got in touch because I’m getting these visions of Derek having to fight over and over and I don’t know where he is.  
He has been missing for four days.  
I can’t talk to my Dad cause the whole town is going crazy/ trucks aren’t bringing food and people are fighting In the stores over provisions.

“Ok. We’ll take one thing at a time and see how we can help.”

“How? I mean what will you be able to do?”

Harry hugged Stiles again.” We won’t know until we try. Remind me to tell you about some of my adventures sometime. Mostly I had no idea what I was doing but it usually worked out ok.”

Draco broke into a shout of laughter. “You blew up the school sweetheart, not sure Stiles wants to go that far.”

Harry grinned at his lover then punched him gently on the arm.  
“Not just me blowing up the school and who burned down the room of requirement?”

“Goyle.”

Stiles looked from one to another “I would like to hear more but I’m worried about Derek, and Scott of course.”

“Yes of course let’s start with Scott. We’ll go to the hospital first.”

“If you get any more visions tell Harry right away, he can look into your mind. He’ll be able to see what you see.”

Stiles looked at Harry in wonder then blushed.

“It’s ok I’ll only look at what you want me to see, nothing else.”

“Well you could have a quick look just to see if there is anything kinky. We could try it out later.”

“Draco! “

“Just trying to lighten the mood.” He dropped a swift kiss on Harry’s lips. “Hospital it is. Can we fly?”

Stiles looked a little better, feeling a little better, now he had someone who believed him.” Best if we take my jeep.”

They arrived at Scott’s bedside after the doctor had left shaking his head.  
Scott’s mom barely lifted her head when Stiles brought the two strangers into the room.

“Friends of mine who may be able to help.”

She nodded wiping away a tear.

“Why don’t you go have a coffee we’ll stay till you come back.”

She left and Harry turned to the figure sitting in the corner.

“We can all see you. We know who you are and what you want to do. We are here to stop you.”

Draco and Stiles stood next to Harry as he faced the Shade in the corner, he didn’t speak but as they stood watching him he faded away.

Stiles looked relieved but Harry said.” Just a little reprieve. We haven’t done anything yet.”

Draco ran his hands over Scott, a strange green aura covered him and Draco murmured healing words.

A shiver crossed Harry as he recognised Draco’s words, the same ones Snape had used to heal Draco after Sectumsempera.

Draco noticed the shiver and smiled reassuringly, “Long time ago. No hard feelings.”

Scott moved on the bed, his chest rose and fell, his breathing seemed easier to Stiles.

Draco took a step back, “I’ve helped a little I think but it’s darker than anything I’ve dealt with we need someone more skilled than me. I’ll make him more comfortable but that’s all I can do for now.”

Mellissa came back into the room and was pleased to see Scott looking better. 

“Thank you I don’t know what you did but he seems to be breathing better.”

“We have to go Mrs. McCall but we’ll come back later.”

The three headed back to the jeep.

“Ok we know what we need for Scott. Let’s look at the food situation. Take us to the town limits where the trucks can’t get through.”

Stiles drove them round the perimeter. The two wizards got out of the jeep periodically to check.

“Seem like a force field, we should be able to smash it if we set some charges, blow them all together.”

“You’ve been dying to blow something up since Nev took the bridge out. You hate that he got to do something fun and you didn’t.”

Draco laughed. “Not denying it. Stiles wouldn’t you like to blow something up.”

Stiles was beginning to feel more cheerful. The Wizard’s matter of fact way of dealing with the totally weird things that were going on comforted him. He wasn’t alone. He nodded “Sounds awesome.”

Back at the Hale house they ate some lunch. Harry insisting Stiles ate. “We don’t know how long this is going to take. You need to be strong. Can’t have you fading away.”

They got a map of the town and decided where they were going to use explosives.   
Some hours later, the jeep loaded up with what they needed, they set out into the night.

Just as they were setting off Stiles was poleaxed with a vision of Derek and Harry quickly and carefully looked into his mind.

(There was some kind of arena like in Roman times where people and animals were forced to fight). 

Derek was beaten battered and bruised. His opponent had retired to one side as Derek’s body began the healing process.

Stiles went ashen as he watched, letting out a small moan as the man he loved fought and fought without backing down, only stopping when he could go on no more.

Harry wrenched his mind from Stiles then took him in his arms. “He is strong and brave and so are you. We are going to find him and get him home I promise you.”

Draco looked worried then nodded, remembering all Harry had gone through when he was younger even than Stiles was now. If anyone could work this out it was Harry.

“One thing at a time remember let’s go blow up the town.” He smiled.

They spent the next hour planting the explosives round the town then Harry and Draco began a long complicated spell which cumulated with an enormous explosion. 

“We’ll not find out if it worked until the trucks start coming into town again.”

They didn’t have to wait very long as the Sheriff rang Stiles to tell him the good news.

“Son, seems like we’re not going to starve after all. Every one of the roads seems to have opened up at the same time. I’ll be home soon. Can’t wait to have a real sleep in a real bed.”

Stiles hugged Draco and Harry. “Thank you, that’s one thing sorted. What next?”

“I think we need someone in tune with the dark side. Unfortunately Harry killed most of them.”

Harry smiled “Not all. We could ask Narcissa.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Perfect. She will fit right in here.”

“Who’s Narcissa?”

“My mother.”

Stiles looked puzzled. “Your mother is a dark wizard. Wow will she help us.”

“Witch, not really but she was married to one and her insane sister was one and we had one living in our house for a full year. It’s a wonder I’m not one myself.”

Harry laughed and went across to hold him, kissing him deftly on the lips.  
“You'd be a bloody awful dark wizard you couldn’t hurt anyone.

Draco looked around the room. “I’m going to have to bring her here but you know what she’s like she needs a certain level of comfort.”

“Kreacher!”

The house elf materialised before them. “Master?”

“Draco is bringing his mother here. We need you to make this place more presentable.”

Kreacher looked askance at the meagre furnishings in the Hale house. “Kreacher will do his best. Nothing but the best for Madame Narcissa.”

Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor and Stiles looked on in wonder as Kreacher filled Derek’s house with chairs and tables and lamps. A silver tea set appeared on a small table with steam coming from it’s spout. Together with a small plate of fancy cakes.”

“I love magic.”

It was an hour before Draco returned with a tall stately looking woman. Stiles had just had another vision and he and Harry had watched as Derek fought again and again. Tears were streaming down Stiles face as Draco introduced his mother.

Narcissa was a proud woman but she was also a mother who loved her son very much and she felt Stiles pain. She took his hand and looked into his eyes.

“You are not alone now. Draco and Harry have faced evil before. We will help you and we will win.”

Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of his mother comforting a muggle but Harry smiled,” Thanks Narcissa we could really do with your help did Draco explain?”

Narcissa looked at Harry, still seeing the boy who had saved her son, who had saved them all. He was a man now as was Draco, they had made a good life for themselves with Teddy. She adored Teddy, even allowed him to call her Grandmother. He had softened her, made her accept differing views of the world.

“He has explained some of it why don’t Stiles and I sit and have some tea and he can tell me everything. Come Stiles don’t leave anything out however trivial.”

Stiles could feel the magic in her, darker somehow, than Draco and Harry’s, but he felt he could trust her and began to talk.

He talked for over an hour and when another vision broke into his tale Harry helped Draco and Narcissa see it too.

They gave Stiles a shot of Fire whisky afterwards.

Narcissa sat pale and still. “It’s a long while since I’ve seen that level of torture. We have evil here. We shall have to think… and to plan. First we shall go to the hospital to see your friend. I know some stronger magic than Draco which may help.”

They arrived at Scott’s room and Stiles led Scott’s mother away to give the others free rein.

The Two wizards and Narcissa faced the Shade in the corner who had returned.

“We can see you. We know who you are. You cannot succeed here. The three of us will defeat you.” 

A red aura surrounded the three as Narcissa showed exactly how powerful a witch she was. They moved closer to the bed and Draco began a spell, repeating the same words as before. Narcissa stood beside him and the red aura passed slowly over Scott as she chanted, words neither man had heard before.

She stood chanting for over an hour, until she was practically falling down with the strain, Draco and Harry held her arms as she finished then she collapsed into a chair.

Stiles had kept Mellissa out as long as he could, he peeped in the door to see the man in the corner was gone and the others were sitting quietly. He could see the improvement in Scott right away as could Melissa who promptly burst into tears.

“I don’t know who you are or what you’ve done but he seems to be getting better I thank you all very much.”

They all shook hands and Stiles drove them all back to the Hale house.

Narcissa was helped to a bedroom to lie down. The others sat round the table having some coffee.

“Ok well we’ve solved two puzzles. Defeated Famine and Pestilence, we can’t bring your friend Isaac back from the dead.”

“No certainly not. That never ends well.”

“But hopefully since Isaac was the Innocent, Death will be looking only for those who deserve it from now on.”

“It doesn’t seem right though letting people die.”

“I know Stiles but you can’t save everyone and Death does come to all of us

“Yep even you.” Draco put in.

“You Died?” Stiles eyes were like saucers.

“Had too. Part of me was evil. It had to die.”

“Weren’t you afraid?”

“Terrified.” Harry smiled.” Funny I was your age when it happened.”

Stiles looked at him in awe. Would he be brave enough to die for something? He thought of Derek. He loved Derek with an all consuming passion. He nodded to himself yes he would die for Derek. He straightened his back, lifted his chin, if Harry could deal then so could he.

Draco had taken Harry into his arms when he finished talking, wanting to kiss away the memories, showing his love that he wasn’t alone, that he was loved and cherished. He saw Stiles lift his chin and straighten up, knowing that he was ready to take on anything for the man he loved. Draco pulled Harry in close and they both hugged Stiles. “Don’t worry. You are not alone.”

Narcissa woke refreshed and after witnessing another of Stiles visions she made a pronouncement.

“This is all to do with you somehow. Your friends, your town, your lover. It is all meant for you

Stiles looked worried but the other two nodded in agreement.

“They have chosen you for some reason. You have shown your courage by beating two of them. You can’t beat death. There is only one left. You have been chosen. We have to find a way for you to defeat War and get Derek back. There must be a way.”

“There is only one way to fight evil. You must be true of heart and true of purpose. You must be doing this for the right reason for love nothing else.”

Stiles shivered a little but then nodded. He loved Derek he would give up his life for him.

“So what now Narcissa? What will we have to do?” asked Harry.

Harry dear you’ll need to teach Stiles how to send a message through the visions. He must challenge War to save Derek. Draco you and I will have to find a weapon, something Stiles can use to defeat him. It will be difficult, it cannot be anything manmade. It must be powerful but not filled with hate or evil.”

Harry and Draco looked at each other and spoke at the same time. “The Sword of Gryffindor!”

Draco laughed. ”I’ll go fetch Nev. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.” He pulled Harry in for a delicious kiss then apparated away.

“Longbottom?”

“He’s the keeper of the sword Narcissa ever since he killed Nagini. He will be able to teach Stiles how to use it.”

He smiled at Stiles “You probably think you’re being overrun by wizards but you’ll like Neville, promise.”

Stiles was only grateful for the help, thanking whoever had first brought Harry and Draco into his and Derek’s life.

He had heard more from his dad about the town getting back to normal and Allison had texted him about Scott’s miraculous recovery. Only Derek to worry about. His Wolf was strong and brave he wished he could send him a message, tell him he loved him, tell him Stiles was trying to save him.

 

Derek was weary, tired of fighting, filled with heartache. His opponent had informed him that as long as he kept fighting Stiles would be safe, he had no idea if this was true. He had to keep going, he could not risk Stiles being hurt or killed. Stiles was his whole reason for living, his eyes, his lips, his incessant chatter, all of these had filled Derek’s life with love and happiness. He would fight till the death to keep Stiles safe.

 

Draco arrived back with a tall round faced, friendly looking man, wearing a strange knitted cardigan.  
He shook hands with Stiles and grinned.   
“Been a long time since we had an adventure Harry? Playing happy families with Malfoy getting a bit boring is it?”

 

Draco punched Neville none too gently on the arm. “Our life is not boring. We have quite an exciting sex live actually.”

“Draco!”

“Oops, sorry mother.” He punched Neville once more then blushed a fiery red.

Neville chuckled as he punched Draco back. “Slytherin’s. No sense of humour.”

“Neville this is Stiles we think, well we know, he has to fight something evil, his partner has been taken. Stiles is the only one who can save him but we need a weapon, not manmade. We thought of the sword.”

“Yes Draco explained. I have brought the sword but it will have to choose you know Harry. The sword will have to choose.”

He unwrapped the Sword of Gryffindor from it’s covering. The hilt was covered with jewels it looked heavy.

Stiles looked at it, “I’m not sure I can even lift it what will I do with it? and what do you mean the sword will choose?”

Neville picked up the sword and it glowed red and golden, he passed it to Draco and it went dull and dark. Draco frowned then passed it to Harry upon which it glowed again.

“The sword can only be used by a true Gryffindor.”

“But I’m not a wizard.”

“No but if you have the right qualities the things that make a real Gryffindor then the sword will know that’s why I said the sword will choose. Try to pick it up.”

Stiles put out his hand, thinking hard about the reason he needed it. He picked it up. It quivered in his hand a strange tingling ran up Stiles arm then the sword shone forth in all its glory.

Neville smiled and Harry patted Stiles on the shoulder.

“See no need to worry, the sword has chosen you.”

“Now I only have to work out how to lift it.” Relief washed over Stiles. Maybe he could do this.

The next twenty hours were grueling for Stiles. Only the thought of Derek kept him going.  
He was taught by Harry how to get into War’s mind.  
He was taught by Neville how to wield the sword.  
Halfway through they rested then when they began again Neville carried the sword to the opposite side of the room and got Stiles to reach for it with his mind.   
The sword only twitched on the table for the first couple of times but on the third try it flew across the room into Stiles hand.  
A cheer went through the room. 

“We’ll have another break then you must try to contact War. You will be on your own then. You must decide when you are ready.”

Stiles kept a picture of Derek in his mind as he prepared, Derek smiling, happy. Derek’s lips kissing him. Derek’s arms holding him. He was ready.

Almost as soon as the thought passed through his mind he was there, in the arena facing a tall ghostly presence.   
Derek was chained to the side. As soon as he saw Stiles a howl left his body, he fought with his chains.  
“No. No. You promised he’d be safe if I fought with you.”

Stiles wanted to run to Derek, heal his wounds, kiss his lips, tell him everything would be ok.  
Instead he faced the figure waiting in the center.

“I am here to fight for him. I won’t let him die. I won’t let you torture him again. Fight me instead. I am not afraid.”

“No Stiles please, you’ll be hurt, killed, I’m not worth it. Please let him go I will fight forever if that’s what it take to save him.”

Harry was getting the visions now sharing them with the others, gripping Draco’s hands tight as Stiles offered himself in place of Derek. They listened as Derek pleaded for Stiles life.

In the Arena the figure nodded his head at Stiles as Derek howled again and struggled against his chains.

War had fought Derek with his own weapons, his strength, his teeth and his claws.  
Moving towards Stiles a sword became visible in his hand.  
Draco groaned but Neville had faith.  
“No, watch, the sword will help Stiles know what to do.”

The sword glowed in Stiles hand as he turned his back on War, crossing to stand in front of Derek, he leaned forward and kissed his lips.

“Just in case I fuck this up I want you to know I love you. Have always loved you.”

Derek looked at the boy in front of him, 147 pounds of fair skin and fragile bones. The courage of a lion.

“ I love you too. I believe in you, you can do anything. Kiss me again.”

The sword trembled as Stiles turned and War waited for Stiles to come close. Soon the sounds of sword hitting sword echoed around. Stiles was light on his feet and Neville had taught him well, the sword glowed as Stiles fought, the watchers barely blinked as the fight went on and on. Stiles was tiring, the sword heavy in his hand. He looked across at Derek and put all his strength into one last thrust.

 

The vision went black and a loud crash came from the room above.  
The three wizards raced up the stairs to find a worn out Stiles and a beaten and bloodied Derek lying on the floor.

Harry knelt by Stiles who was gasping for breath. Running a hand over him to see if he was hurt.  
Draco went to an almost unconscious Derek who growled until he realised who it was.   
His voice a croak as he called Stiles name.

“He’s fine, he’s there on the floor, let me help you.”

“Stiles” Derek called again and moved closer to grip his hand, then a few moments later he was strong enough to gather Stiles into his arms, kissing every inch he could touch.

Harry shouted for Kreacher to bring water and he returned with a large jug of water and a dish of warm broth.

Neville took the sword downstairs and told Narcissa what had happened while Harry and Draco cleaned up Stiles and Derek. Giving them a drink and some broth then tucking them both into Derek’s bed.

Derek was grateful but was pleased when they left, he wanted to have Stiles to himself, check every inch of him to make sure he wasn’t harmed then make love to him long into the night.

However the trials of the past week had taken their toll and after they had each assured the other that they were still alive, sleep overcame them both.

Downstairs Narcissa presided over the tea pot.

“So what do you think that was all about? Mother have you got any ideas.”

“A test that’s all I can think of. Testing Stiles, he should be very proud he obviously passed.”

“So this could happen again they could return and this could happen again.”

“Oh I don’t think so Harry, they will have moved on. Stiles did not only show his bravery and strength and his love, he showed he had powerful friends, who cared for him who would help him.”

“So It is all down to love again?”

“Love is the most powerful weapon, Harry you know that.”

Sometime later Derek came downstairs looking for a drink, he found Harry alone sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hey how are you feeling? Draco has taken his mother home and Neville has taken the sword for safekeeping. I was waiting for you to wake up. How is Stiles?”

“Sleeping….he was awesome, absolutely fucking awesome, what he did for me…blew me away.”

“We saw, Stiles had been getting visions of you that’s why he called us. When he stepped into the arena I got the visions. We all saw what he did. What he did for you. What you had been doing to keep him safe. Narcissa thinks it was all a test, a test for Stiles, we don’t know why.”

“Narcissa? That’s Draco’s mom? Teddy talks about her. She was here.”

Harry explained the past few days events. Derek was filled with gratitude.

“Thank you. I can’t thank you enough for coming to help Stiles.” He put out his hand to shake Harry’s.

“You would do the same for us.”

Derek nodded, of course he would.

Derek returned to the bedroom as Harry apparated home.

Draco was sitting in a chair by the bedroom fire as Harry apparated in front of him.

Harry sank down on to Draco’s lap, pulling his head back and kissing him deeply.

“Thought you’d be asleep.”

“Thought you might need…want me.”

“I do need you and want you and love you. But we could do all that a lot more comfortably on the bed.”

Draco stood in one fluid motion, lifting Harry up and carrying him to the bed.

I was worried this would bring back memories. Things you would rather forget.”

“I was different this time, but watching Stiles, yes it made me remember. He was young, the same age as me and he was brave.”

“So were you.” Draco kissed him, tracing his lips, tickling his tongue.

 

Derek went back to bed, slipping in next to Stiles wrapping his arm round him pulling him close.

Stiles turned his head, “Mmm missed you. Missed lying like this. Missed you holding me, kissing me, fucking me…” his eyes smiled.

“After all that you’ve been through in the past few weeks you can still think about….”

“Love, D, it’s all about love. You said you loved me.”

“I do.”

“So are you going to make love to me?”

“I am.”

Stiles moaned as Derek kissed him. He groaned as Derek licked him all over, tasting his long hard weeping length.

He whimpered as Derek slid two then three fingers inside him.

He shouted out “Oh Fuck yes!” as Derek buried himself deep inside.


End file.
